


Abandon

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Jasper Hook's Tears, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Hook family, Nice Jasper Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger replaces shock after Midshipman James Hook discovers his brother capturing his betrothed's ship. He suffers the consequences due to past lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Are you going to capture another ship right now, Jasper?’’ Midshipman James Hook asked. He watched as his brother nodded. He viewed him stepping out of his chamber. After resting on his bed, he heard footsteps in his chamber. He sat up. He saw Jasper with a familiar woman.

‘’Cecilia! My betrothed!’’ James exclaimed with wide eyes.

Jasper still held Cecilia’s arms behind her back. 

Cecilia’s eyes became wide after she saw James. ‘’You said you were a merchant. You never mentioned you were a pirate.’’ Cecilia began to frown. Tears formed in her eyes as she shook her head. ‘’I won’t marry you.’’ 

James stood and scowled at Cecilia.

‘’Are you going to kiss Cecilia before she’s imprisoned?’’ Jasper asked as he frowned.

James walked by Cecilia and Jasper. After entering Jasper’s chamber, he still scowled. He never wished to view Cecilia’s tears. *Cecilia will never marry a pirate. I had to lie.* James viewed Jasper appearing. A frown remained on the latter’s face.

‘’Cecilia is in a cell right now. She will have plenty of food and water. Are you going to visit her tonight?’’

James shrugged.

‘’Are you going to remain in my chamber?’’ Jasper asked. He watched as James nodded at a snail’s pace. He began to shrug. ‘’I guess that’s fine. I can rest in my cabin. Do you desire anything?’’

James shook his head before Jasper departed. He remained in the latter’s chamber for what seemed like days. He rested on Jasper’s bed as usual. Footsteps caused him to open his eyes.

Jasper stood by his bed and frowned again. He watched as James sat up. Tears filled his eyes. Jasper began to touch the midshipman’s shoulder. ‘’I checked on Cecila recently and…’’ He paused. 

‘’Cecilia never ate anything. She…’’ 

James gasped. 

Tears streamed down Jasper’s face while he still touched the shoulder. ‘’Cecilia was still important to you, James.’’ He watched as the latter nodded. 

‘’Cecilia abandoned me after she starved,’’ James said. He scowled again. ‘’Part of me will still cherish her.’’ James focused on Jasper. ‘’You can go now.’’ He viewed Jasper nodding. 

James sat on the bed as his scowl remained. *Perhaps I should have apologized for my lies. Perhaps I should have been with Cecilia.* He refused to imagine life without her. *I shattered Cecilia’s heart. I was why she refused to eat.*

James trembled with rage. ‘’I’m sorry for everything, Cecilia.’’ He thought arms wrapped around his waist. His eyes widened. James looked back. His jaw dropped at the sight of Cecilia’s spirit.  
He saw a smile on her face.

Cecilia kissed James. She always embraced him. She was not going to abandon him another time. 

 

The End


End file.
